


Doctor’s Orders – A Free Interpretation

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was told to help her relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor’s Orders – A Free Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> When this story was written, the Cottle's first name was unknown - as far as canon's concerned. So I stuck with the fanon version and never changed it.

As he entered life station, Jack Cottle just pulled the curtain shut, shielding his patient from the looks of passers-by. Lightening a cigarette, he noticed him. Walking up to each other, they met in the middle of the room.

“Good you’re here, Admiral. I just hooked her up. Not one of her better days, she needs to relax and get her mind off things.” He nodded at the book Bill was carrying. “That should do it.” He took a deep drag and excused himself.

Bill bridged the short distance to the curtain with sure strides. Not a good day, Cottle had said. He stopped right in front of the material and took a deep breath before sliding through a narrow opening, making sure to close it right behind him.

A small smile on her lips greeted him, though her eyes were closed. She must have heard the curtain, must have smelled him, must have sensed his presence. Her attempt to swallow a moan of discomfort failed miserably. It pained him to see her like this – forced into vulnerability, aching, unable to successfully fight what was thrown upon her. She took it with all the grace she could manage, didn’t let too many people even peek behind her façade, but he could see straight through it, could read her like the books they loved, knew her pain by the slightest move of her facial muscles, and, looking at her now, he could only agree with Cottle; today wasn’t a particularly good day.

Having taken his usual seat next to the bed, he opened the book at the page he, they, had last finished and began reading to her from the next one. She cuddled deeper into the pillow like she always did, trying to get more comfortable, to relax, to forget about the pain of reality and slip into the world his voice painted from the book in front of her inner eyes, but today she wasn’t successful. She kept shuddering in pain, unable to ignore, to relax. He reached out with one hand, enfolding one of her delicate, cold ones into his own warm one. She mastered another small smile and squeezed his fingers lightly in response.

Four paragraphs later, he felt her tense forcefully. No, being read to wouldn’t do the deed today. Her body plainly refused to relax under the soothing sound of his voice like it usually did. When he shut the book, she opened her eyes for the first time since he had arrived.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Laura.” He squeezed her hand affectionately.

“I like listening to you.”

“I know, but I’m here to help you relax, and this,” he nodded at the book in his hands, “isn’t working today.”

She sighed. “I’ll just have to suffer through it. Keep going, please, it’s better than nothing.” Shivering, she pressed further into the pillow.

His worried glance swept over her. “Do you trust me?”

Confusion was written all over her face. “With all that I am,” she spoke sincerely.

He nodded, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting go of it. Stepping around the bed, he sat down on it and took off his shoes.

“Bill, what…?” She started to turn over, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Shhhh, don’t.”

He lay down behind her, spooning her against his front.

“Bill?” Her struggle was weak and short-lived as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed the other under her neck.

His only response was a kiss breathed onto her head before he started to make short work of the closer of her pants. In panic, she covered his hand with hers. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Helping you relax. Trust me, Laura.”

“Gods, I can’t believe…” She took a deep breath then released his hand. “Okay, let’s try this. Go on.” Cuddling closer against his warmth, she consciously let the tension escape her muscles as well as she could.

His fingers slipped under her panties into her trousers, cupping her sex. Gently, he kneaded the flesh. The tension in her body didn’t decrease but didn’t rise, either. Taking that as a good sign, Bill worked his middle finger between her folds, sliding it along her slit, over her clitoris as he continued to caress her in an up-and-down motion. Meanwhile, his other hand had crept into her blouse, fondling her breasts, teasing her nipples erect.

Dipping a careful finger into her, he could feel her getting wet. When he pushed in deeper and curled the finger slightly, she writhed, albeit nearly imperceptibly, against him.

Despite the lack of strength to react in its usual fierce way, her body seemed to appreciate the stimulation that warmed it from within. The soft, low moan that passed her lips had lost the note of pain; it almost sounded joyful.

Being near to her, touching her, worshipping her had become his favourite pastime, and it warmed his heart how willing she was to let him, that she opened up to him when she shut out everybody else, that she allowed herself to be vulnerable when being with him. It was this nearness, this openness, which made it possible for him to help her, to help her now, although he knew she tried to be strong for him most of the time.

The temperature of her skin rose, and her wriggling against his hand increased, but he kept his slow, languid path. The goal was to relax her not to arouse her, even though the latter was the chosen path to achieve the first. Lazily, he rubbed her clitoris while a digit toyed with her opening, slipping in and out, sometimes deeper, sometimes just a teeny bit. She didn’t protest, didn’t encourage; she simply let him have his way with her. Normally not a selfish person or lover, she accepted that this was about her, a gift from him, one he gave gladly and with joy, one that came from his heart. He suffered with her through every treatment, and helping her helped him, and, as unorthodox as his method was. it seemed to work. A soft orgasm swept through her, making her sigh in contentment, her hips bugging lightly, her inner walls contracting around his rotary finger.

One last stroke to her breasts, one last caress of her vulva, and he withdrew his hands, re-buttoning her pants.

“Five more minutes and we’ll be outta here,” he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss onto her neck.

“Thank you.” Her voice was soft like his and a bit drowsy.

“It was my pleasure.”

Reluctantly, he eased the embrace and sat up on the edge of the bed. Upon the sudden cold air that replaced his body, she shivered. Reaching out with one hand, he rubbed her back.

“Just a few more minutes and I’ll warm you again.”

She nodded her understanding and agreement.

He put his shoes back on and circled the bed. Before taking his seat again, he gave in to her finger that begged him to lean down. Her kiss was soft like his touch had been, expressing her gratitude and love for him.

Just a moment after their lips had parted and he had sat down, the curtain was pulled back, revealing Cottle.

Eyeing her closely, he nodded. “Seems the company helped. You are free to go for now, young lady.”

Hoping that she didn’t blush, she smiled at the doctor. “Thank you.”

Supported by a helping hand from Bill, she sat up and slipped into her shoes. He took her bag and offered her the other arm which she gratefully took.

“See you back here in a few days,” the doctor stated as a goodbye.

“You will,” she promised.

Together as usual, the couple exited life station, leaving behind a slightly confused doctor who wondered just what had happened to crumple the sheets of the bed that much more than they usually were after this woman had occupied it.

= End =


End file.
